Player Sessions
Player Characters: Yung Krow (Human/Gun Fumbler) Makka (Half-orc/Fighter) - Abandoned Party 'Wirt' (Gnome/Cleric) - Missing Jarvis (human/alchemist) - Deceased Azrill (Dwarf/Paladin) - Deceased Krulok (Half-orc/Magus) - Ascended Kain / Kruloctu (Human/Fighter) Samwin (Halfling/Cleric) - Abandoned Party Travers (Human/Rogue) - Deceased Elvcicee (Drow/Oracle) INSERT NAME HERE (Human/Wizard) - Deceased Babba (Goblin/Ranger) - Deceased Beezle 12 (Gnome/Cleric) Enzo (Gnome/Swashbuckler) Chuck (Halfling/Summoner) Bearhands (Dwarf/Monk) Brilmo (Halfling/Ranger) Episodes 1: Episode 1 Awkward Tie at the Local Inns After traveling far and wide the team finally came to a web of tenuous alliances. Proud Makka savaged her path from the proud land of Cho'Garde. Even the toughest half-orcs learned quickly to give way to Nancy and $MAKKASWEAPON2. Riding in the wake of terror paved, Yung Krow saw a convenient alliance. When the pair helped protect a caravan, a nosey cleric overheard Makka proudly boast of Nancy's keen edge. The holy man took this as a good omen and sought shelter in her shadow, and so the party became three. They say a raving mad man joined the group, but no one seems to recall too much about him and little is spoken of him. After traveling across the plains, and many misadventures the setting became the town of Verdex. Shortly after arriving the sheriff, Fester Shinetop, deputized the party on the condition they could clean out the Bear's Cellar's basement. Upon completion the travelers were rewarded with barracks, deputization, and the offer of a steady salary. As the group settled into the barracks the rumors of the past weeks bounced in their heads before sleep. Stories of elvish civil war in the far south and of conspiring cultists. There was so much work to do. highlights: Party meets; Rats are killed 1: Episode 2 A horse of a different color Wirt gestures broadly as light dances on his face. He begins telling another story about the great spider, and his party are quickly out of earshot in the bar. Yung Krow grumbles as he's forced to fold another hand, but knows his luck will break any minute now. Makka attempts to carouse and explain the finer points of drinking to other patrons, in a kind of tact known only to a half-orcs. People seem uneasy, one gambler complains that when he was younger they didn't let outlaws get away with so much. The next day the party spoke with the Sheriff, who informed them of a Centaur which had been sowing panic and discord to the countryside. In order to halt the harvest of havoc, the deputies set out for the outlaw camp. Bandits crowded around the fire; conspiring shadows stretched across the thicket. A hell-bent half-orc barreled stomped through shadows . In mere minutes Makka's quick cleaves cut down the four legged bandit. The rest of her allies stunned not at the savage violence, but the swiftness of delivery. highlights: killed centaur troublemaker 1: Episode 3 One little, two little, three little kobolds (1/2) After only a day of rest, Sheriff Shinetop hastily assembled his deputies. Several parents reported children their children had been abducted in the night and the eerie gibbering of Kobolds in the distance. With valuable intelligence acquired from the Sheriff, Yung Krow tracked down the pack of Kobolds to their lair. The Dwarven ruin stood cavernous and eerie. Depictions of ancient battles cover the walls. The silence was shattered by the scurrying of reptilian feet and arrows flying towards the heroes. Kobold blood stained the temple floors as the party murdered their way through the halls. The group was stopped by a cunning magnet trap; however, after a long look and moment of tinkering the wizened alchemist, Jarvis, was able to disable the obstacle. Just a short stroll behind the trap awaited the quarters of the temple's priest. A dwarf skeleton rested on an anvil. A hammer laid in the middle of his crushed skull. A homunculus screeched as the party entered, hoping from foot to foot. After suffering the nuisance for long enough, the party. Just a short stroll behind the trap awaited the quarters of the temple's priest. A dwarf skeleton rested on an anvil. A hammer laid in the middle of his crushed skull. A homunculus screeched as the party entered, hoping from foot to foot. After suffering the nuisance for long enough, the party captures the homunculus in the rib of it's progenitor. highlights: rib-rake; kobold dungeon/dwarf temple; homunculus acquired 1: Episode 4 A Death in the Party (2/2) As those crazy adventurers stumbled out of the dreary quarters with a screeching homunculus they bumbled into a room of kobold dissenters. Makka was able to persuades the kobolds to follow the party in exchange for eliminating the present leader. In the next room the party confronted the kobold leader. His alter was lined with cages, containing 5 children and 1 dwarf. Apparently the kobolds weren't too bright at discerning the species of humanoids. The kobold laughed maniacally, a golden crown askew as he menaced the party with a blood stained axe. The lizard lord and his lackeys were formidable. As the blast of spells cut through the sounds of screaming children, the vile axe, man feller, split Jarvis in half. Shortly afterwards the kobolds magics failed them and they fell. While the party freed the children, Wirt paid due respect to the body of his fallen friend. Makka spoke with the remaining kobold faction, using the body of their previous ruler as a grim reminder of what happened to those who betrayed them. Wirt, ever keen to acquire new stories, told the kobolds he would enlist their help for a monthly salary and possibly the crown of their former leader in time. The group returned to Verdex and the families rejoiced to be reunited with their progeny. The rescued dwarf introduced himself to the party and promised to follow them until his debt was paid. highlights: Character Death: Jarvis(Josh); Kobold leader killed; surviving kobolds enlisted; homunculus captured; 2015-08-13 [ Season 1: Episode 5 ] The gang investigates Oktoberfest (Drop Your Valuables!) Rumors have started circulated that the Cult of GOD ZOMG is manipulating the small nearby mining town of Reden Bocker. Some say the rumors started from a high ranking official, but most have contributed to the mysterious "they", as in "they say." The group stocked up on healing potions and started the day of travel. As the party made their way to the city, they were jumped by a group of bandits. At first Yung Krow seemed peaceful and willing to talk. Sadly the bandits could have never known that as a child he had been stripped of his land and family all by the phrase "Drop your valuables". As the bandits started the command, every sinew readied for action and upon the ending '-bles', he let loose and his gun fell apart. The combat was embarrassing and drawn out, won mostly by Azrill's heartiness. The party was careful to make a point about the bandits, hanging the corpses of the leaders from the trees with signs and dumping the remaining bodies into a nearby river. Reden Bocker was alive with hustle and revelry in honor of the ??Oktoborfest?? . The first stop was, of course, the local Inn. At The Swampwater Inn the party found a lively Bullywug proprietor who was eager to talk. He explained the people celebrated this holiday with imbibing and the adoring of handmade wheat skirts. Hours pass and each party member begins their own investigation. After inquiries, several villagers seem ignorant to the idea of a cult in their mists. Armed with the knowledge, the party narrows their questioning to determining who are the cultist threat. After a small misadventure and disabling three cultists, Wirt returns to bon fire at the city square. A charismatic villager preaches loudly at Azrill, and it was only a matter of time before his reserves of control crack. In a few deft blows the cultist leader crumbles to the ground and cries of vengeance spring up from around the fire. In only a few minutes the cultist problem is eradicated, as a stunned city is left to pick up the pieces, the places in their live filled by their once friends. highlights: Oktoberfest, 2015-08-27 [ Season 1: Episode 6 ] A missing girl (1/2) The party never even had time to settle into their success. Only a few days had passed since the events of Reden Bocker and there was already a buzz of ZOMG,WHATDOWECALLTHEM-planes-indians stealing the Mayor's daughter. The Mayorial Manor has been on lockdown since the discovery. Further inquiries made by the party revealed that a week ago a shady figure had been soliciting help for a sizable undertaking. However, Yung Krow was able to find more tangible evidence. After only a day he identified the kidnappers as The Bloodfeathers Tribe. While Yung Krow was following tracks, Wirt took this time to reflect on his friend Jarvis's demise seriously. While in the market he sought to sell the tools and trinkets left by Jarvis. --Listen, it's a practical reverence, every copper counts.-- He confronted a half-orc while attempting to sell, unbeknownst to him, an alchemical recipe-book as a spell-book. The two got along like grease and fire. Afterwards Wirt was able to persuade Krulok to accompany the party for a magical item. With their ranks increased by another set of hands, the party set out upon Yung Krow's return. Apparently Yung Krow was a much better tracker than shooter because the party swiftly finds the Bloodfeather Camp. The bloody engagement climaxed when the Bloodfeathers Chieftain threatens to kill the kidnapped girl if anyone steps closer. Somehow Azrill was able to get between the chieftain and his prey before his blade can fall. The rest of the tribe fell, and only Azrill was able to comfort Sasha Banks. As the party made their way home and counted the spoils of war, they wonder who in the city of Verdex has enough platinum to have funded this crime. highlights: New Player- Alex; Mayor's daughter is kidnapped; the hired plains natives are tracked murdered; party is unsure who hired the kidnappers 2015-09-03 [ Season 1: Episode 7 ] A''ll is not what it seems (2/2)'' As the party returned to town they split up to more quickly cover ground. Azrill, Yung Krow and Krulok went to the Mayor's Manor to return the lost daughter. Makka and Wirt made their way to the bank, to see who would be rich enough to finance the kidnappers. Upon arriving at the Mayorial Manor the adventurer's were ushered in quickly. The mayor and his new wife Revna(step-mother to Sasha Banks) began to thank those present. Krulok, ever keen, sensed something was amiss. A domestic dispute arose quickly and it quickly became apparent that one of the two parents was involved in the kidnapping. Makka and Wirt were quickly able to reach the city's bank and after speaking with the manager it became apparent only the Mayor would have enough money to use platinum coins. The duo headed back to the Mayorial Manor and found the a domestic dispute in progress. Azrill stood between the parents and Sasha, as the other adventurers took stock of the situation. With the creak of the door and a quick survey of the room, Wirt identified that Sasha's step-mother was under a grim influence. After a quick sweep for magic, Krulok confirmed the suspicion with his knowledge of Arcane arts. Makka quickly restrained Miss Banks and while the rest of the party escorted her to the prison, Azrill stayed with the mayor to watch over Sasha. As they locked up the protesting Mrs. Banks, the party quickly came to the consensus that there was only one person who would have the ability to mind control someone. The party, without Azrill, went to investigate Mama Ode, a witch living in the swamps outside of town. Upon reaching the swamp there was a greeting of the silence created by nature. The stillness created by only a few animal noise. The only way to Mama Ode's house was a wooden rope bridge. Each step on the bridge jostled the ancient structure and sent noise echoing through the swamp. After only a few minutes the silence was replace by an emptiness of noise. No animal could be heard and even the wind dared not act up. All that could be heard was the creaking and swishing of a bridge that seemed as old as the swamp itself. As the old hut of came into view, the of old hinges added to the noise of the swaying bridge. Mama Ode stepped from the door she gave the group a few parting words and a swarm of leeches. Eventually everyone was able to make it to shore and defeat the leech menace, but Mama Ode got away. The party went to the old hut, looking for any type of clue as to where she might have gone. Hasty hands snatched potions from their resting place, and after the fifth one a soft click could be heard. The fire spread quickly, dancing over the old driftwood and greedily lapped up the thatched roof. Grabbing as much as they could, the adventurer's returned to the Mayorial Manor. Azrill did absolutely nothing while the party waited, and seemed out of breath from just standing around. I mean seriously, what kind of paladin is he? I mean.. i wouldn't trust him with a kid, especially not my own. The Mr Banks thanked the party that day for their hard work; Revna swore at the party the next morning. After being released from her holding cell, the mayor was able to explain the situation to his wife. highlights: Mayor's Wife was mind controlled; Gang fights mama ode and she gets away 2015-09-17 [ Season 1: Episode 8] There's a snake in my boot! (Someone's poisoned the watering hole!) '' A silence settled over the town as the town caught it's breath from the the whirlwind of action in the past week. No trail of Mama Ode was found by even the town's most talented trackers. The town resorted to the dull demeanor befitting a port city. The greatest disturbance being the occasional domestic dispute. During this time, Azrill started taking care of Sasha, the two having formed a strong bond from her rescue. The companionship has been subject of many gossips. In this time Wirt has been harvesting stories, taking time to travel to nearby cities disguised as a dwarf to spread and collect stories. The gnome began to weave a web, warping stories he disliked while harvesting rumors. A thrumming told him of clan unrest in Cho'Grade. Information about new shipping routs to Nikeah stumbled inside his net. Most disturbingly silence comes from the city of Kaalon. Even the politics of Basje City made mecca to him: guild restructuring was proving painful in the large city. Only the rumors of Kirin sparked his interests. Stories told of the city of Kirin. A city which moved from site to site. Some said to make sure it could never be besieged while others insisted it must be a curse. However, several of the infamous "they" pointed out that any city was built on the city itself. So it follows that when the city moves, the city must leave sub-basements with each movement. The speculation of Kirin reached Makka. She shared Wirt's interest and the party was persuaded into venture to the second to last known location of Kirin. The trip was quiet until they reached the ??FOREST??. The dense forest proved to have a mind and magic of it's own. After walking in circles for hours and dangerous insects the group stumbled into the lost Tribe of Ka. The lizard folk sheltered the party for the night. As the other party members rested, Wirt stayed up all night trading stories with the locals. The tribesmen spoke of a Lioness at their destination. The lively group and a bedraggled gnome made their way through the forest. Yung Krow proved his tracking skills were as reliable as his guns. After only half a day the party made it through the forest to a clearing. Ruins adorned by vines and undergrowth filled the clearing and surround the statue of an ancient madam. As the party walked through the party, the undergrowth slowly followed them. At the base of the statue were three plaques. Only while standing in front of a plaque did the plants stop to follow. On each one was a riddle and a cup. Upon correctly answering the riddle and presenting the three items required, a stairway opened. With each step they became further engulfed in shadows. At the base of the stairs was the beast's lair. The reptilian foe fought the party valiantly, going so far as to tempt members with untold riches just before it's death. Torch light danced off the black scale Yung Krow pried from the hide, as the rest of the party methodically looted the tomb. Finding a preservation potion potion in the tomb, Krulok had the foresight to apply it to the dragon corpse. The body of a magical beast can fetch a hefty price. With careful action and deliberate motion the party set out, now encumbered by a five hundred pound corpse. In addition traditional magical instruments of destruction, the party found an ancient tablet detailing the rise of religions and civilizations. '''Highlights': Black Dragon slain, new tribe of lizards found, Riddles were solved at the Statue 2015-09-24 [ Season 1: Episode 9] Mysteries of the Carnie-vale (1/3) The party made their way back to Verdex, running into the Tribe of Ka once more as they tromped through the ??WTFOREST?? forest. They drove the makeshift sled back to the town of Verdex, hoping to make their way to Basje City. The city was empty but for the barest skeleton crew. After talking a crew on the docks the party determined most town members were south in the city of ??HAWK?? for the ??festival??. After some negotiations it became clear the sailors had some trick for traveling to Nikeah. The party secured passage for themselves and their dragon corpse to ??Hawk?? as it was on the way to Basje City. Krulok was careful to make note that he suspected the sailor had some arcane trick Nikeah fast travel. Arriving at sunset, the party elected to attend the carnival rather than go to sleep early. Tents and errie attractions crowded the small lumber-town's countryside. The sound of unattended children and carnival music soiled the crisp autumn air. Tired of one another's company, the party use the carnival to split up and get their own space. Each member going in different direction. Azrill kept his apprentice Sasha close to him. Hushed carnival goers from Verdex shared hushed whispers and gestures as they recognized the pair. Despite the bed of rumors which would fester from this even their night was one of singular success. Azrill used every ounce of his god's gifts to win a stuff animal for the adolescent Sasha; the two were able to place respectably(first) in the three legged race. Most notably was Azrill's heroic defeat of the pie eating contest. Yung Krow, ever in search for more error prone weapons, made a beeline to "The Wonders of Engineering." At the first attraction he saved a woman, using his savage instincts to rip her clothing off. Luckily, she was caught in the machine and the action was well received. Some rules of society are known to every member. Makka knew that one had to dress the part. After several tickets and a soiled pants on the part of one carnie, she was adorned with a tutu and veil fashioned from a tutu. From there she went on to shame several men to shame at the strong man contest. Afterwards she furthered the emasculation of the local stock via arm wrestling after one drunk commoner suggested "adventurer's ain't so great." Wirt found his way to the fortune teller. He was always happy to hear a new story and found that every fortune teller so far had done a passable job. The old woman told him the usual vagaries and sold him a protection from the chance of losing a story in the future. Wirt rushed out as he heard screams from a nearby tent. A woman in torn dress staggered out and kept sobbing about a spider. Wirt comforted the lady and reminded her that Anansi sees fit to intercede in wicked stories with brutish men. As men rushed into the tent, there was clearly a local well-to-do with his pants around his waists, but no giant spider could be found. After subtly crafting the girl's memory through comforting, he went through the streets fanning the flames of the story when he had a chance to eavesdrop and hear the story. As he meandered through the carnival, the gnome storyteller found a note in hand. The cryptic missive detailed the carnival's mysterious figurehead speaking, who none has seen in ages. Following the instructions, he gathered up his comrades and went to the instructed location. Highlights: moving a dragon corpse, going down to the winter festival, traders who can teleport 2015-10-1 [ Season 1: Episode 10] Mysteries of the Carnie-vale (2/3) After meeting with a very bitter magic man, the party discovered nothing was what it seemed. The band of partygoers discovered that everything was chaos. There was some sort of enchantment on the carnival making it seem like everyone was having a good time. It turns out that the fey controlled this place, and along with their ice horseman, sucked the souls out of visitors to prolong their very existence. After making such a shocking discovery, the party was shaken to the core. Even the moral compass, Azrill was seeing red. The campaign to rid the world of this evil began as soon as everyone was finished throwing up. Ticket booth? No, not a nice place with friendly humans passing out tickets, but rather more of a clip of saw played in slow motion. The party disposed of the two fey manning the post and then destroyed the booth. Everywhere the adventurers looked the scene was the same. Death and dismemberment everywhere. The party eventually made it to the engineering works, where Young Krow had apparently sent some poor woman, along with hundreds more, to their deaths. After many misfires from various weapons, our heroes succeeded in pissing off the boss. But not before getting that phat loot. (bag of holding, bracers of strength, wand of healing, a magic ring, and a +1 gem.) Highlights: throwing up, misfiring guns and bows, using up most of our spells for the day 2015-10-8 [ Season 1: Episode 11] Mysteries of the Carnie-vale (3/3) So now this Ice-Demon riding a frozen horse appears. Azrill wastes no time in telling the fey to drop his valuables, which everyone knows is the keyword for ultimate destruction. After many, many misses with hammers, bows, swords, and guns AND many more uses of Wirt's new wand, the party was eventually able to bring the Ice-Man to death. As the party all spit on the ground to describe how they felt of that guy, the old guardian of something of the forest appeared once again to congratulate the heros.He was all like " sorry I couldn't help. I'm a really terrible at fighting and stuff. ohhh, is that my girlfriend in that rock?" Krulock handed over the orb in which his girlfriend had been contained for some time. She popped out of it and started being all pissy. She was all "A real man wouldn't have let me get caught in the first place." The dood got real sad and left. The chick said she would grant us all requests. The ever noble Azrill asked for Sasha's memory of her being raped to be erased from her memory. Wirt probably asked for some story or something. Young Krow asked for his guns not to break anymore. Krulock asked if he could think on this matter. Then, she turned into a tree and was all about rubbing her branches all over Young Krow. Azrill also found a circus bear and decided that would be a badass mount, so that also happened. '''Highlights: '''wishes, getting to leave a fucked up place 2015-10-15 1: Episode 12 The Fall-Out The party journeyed to Bahamut, the largest city in the land. After selling their dragon to some mages for some monies and use of wizards to figure stuff out, Azrill decided to find out what was going on back in Baje City. Azrill and Sasha mounted up on Dr. Bearface and, along with Young Krow set off for the city. Krow split off to consult with Black Elk. his tribes shaman for whereabouts on Mama Odee. Once Azrill and Sasha arrived in the city, it was quickly discovered that about 3/4 of the town is missing. After telling Sheriff Shunpike what happened, It was decided that pay would be held off for a while. Azrill met with Mr. Banks, the mayor, who quickly questioned Azrill's intentions with his daughter. Azrill thought about it and went to buy a very expensive wedding ring. Young Krow shows up soon after and tells Azrill and Sasha that we need to move now. He has discovered a possible location for Mamma Odee. The three returned to Bahamut. Over the week or so they were gone, Wirt was as busy as he had ever been. He made those poor mages work tirelessly to discover secrets of this tablet of ours. Krulock was working on something of his own, something about trying to kill every goblin ever, or something. We hired a new mercenary, some big bruiser of a human, who ought to beat in faces nicely. Makka left the party to search for men worthy of her gigantic, uhh, appetite. Upon reaching the city again, Krow was treated poorly by a priest. Krow took his rod as payment for the slander that was coming his way. Azrill made a bargain to get the rod back that took most of the episode. Once the party met back up, they were ready to set out on mission: lets kill that bitch. '''Highlights: '''Krow beating up a priest, Wirt, the wizard slave-driver, new party member 2015-10-22 1: Episode 13 On the road again.. -party meets up at uni -Part of party joins the cultists and the other part follow them -party murders cultists in charge and takes over caravan -part gets all the notes on the cultists ways into bahamalets of bahamaville - group then finds a city outside bahamaville, inhabited by elves who know mama ode 2015-11-12 1: Episode 14 The lying, the witch, and her fancy war-robes -Chase muderlates mama ode - Josh decides to get married -damn this was a good episode name, looking at what happened in the game 2015-12-3 1: Episode 15 Mawwiage is what bwings us togeavah (1/2) -Aces and Eights, legendary teleporting gang, kidnapped Sasha mid wedding and teleported way. On the airship ride to New Avalon, Krulok contemplates pushing the dwarf over the edge of the ship as he was star struck gazing at the fire elemental that powered the airship. The end game being to take the ship as their own, which they never would be able to do with the dwarf alive. If only...if only... - Crew goes to new-new-Camelot to chase a lead 2015-12-10 1: Episode 16 Mawwiage is what bwings us togeavah (2/2) -group takes turbo ship to new camelot - finds Sasha is part of royal lineage -group tracks Sasha via Josh's plot device -group gets dropped off in mountains, argues inanely over which of 3 passages to take, takes the "left most" -group drops in on some drow -discover a gnome, Aiko 2016-01-07 2: Episode 1 A Bad Deal for a Dead Man's Hand -Aiko dislodges her backstory, causing Wirt to swear in every language he knows as he realizes the implications -group murders more drow - Trash compactor scene with dem oozes -group gets the jump on aces and eights, using super awesome announcement technology via wirt - Kain murders, i mean it's just rough to watch. Like it stops being combat at some point, you know? -Post-combat, Wirt struggles to ask Kain to "kill him, please", sensing that the magic ring he received is causing him to do evil acts. Kain does and the party panics. -Upon return home, the party takes the body of Wirt to a nearby chapel. -no one continues to update the wiki 2016-01-14 2: Episode 2 Three Faces of the Muse pt.1 We begin the module in the church that brings in Josh's new Cleric, Samwin. 2016-01-21 2: Episode 3 Three Faces of the Muse pt.2 Moduling 2016-01-28 2: Episode 4 Three Faces of the Muse pt.3 Moduling 2016-02-4 2: Episode 5 Three Faces of the Muse pt.4 Moduling 2016-02-11 2: Episode 6 Three Faces of the Muse pt.5 Module 2016-02-18 2: Episode 7 Three Faces of the Muse pt.6 Finished Module - Wirt gets Lyre of Building 2016-02-25 2: Episode 8 World Building Wirt uses his new found toy to begin to wreck my world. Connects 3 cities and renames Verdex to Kurast and is now the capital city of the Continent. Party begins to plan on how to deal with southern dark elf attack when tons of refugees appear in New Avalon. 2016-03-10 2: Episode 9 Spelunking pt.1 Party meets Archie the Archmage - ancient elf refugee that needs his Order's magic book to help create something for the party to help fight the elf insurgents. Located in an ancient cave and the party goes to find it. 2016-03-17 2: Episode 10 Spelunking pt. 2 Party finds the book, kills Drow group hired to stop them and returns book to a harried Archie who works feverishly to create the item that will help them. After 3 days, announces that he has created a "Time Chamber" that will allow them to train while time outside of it moves more slowly. Introduced to Travers who is a member of a far off city seeking retribution for past misdeeds. 2016-03-24 2: Episode 11 Hyperbolic Time Chamber pt. 1 Party enters Time Chamber and begins to train against ancient dinosaurs and wolves. 2016-03-31 2: Episode 12 Hyperbolic Time Chamber pt. 2 Party finishes training in the Time Chamber and exits it to find that soldiers are waiting for them in Archie's chamber and are led to an older Azrill who explains to them that Wirt has disappeared and that 3 years have passed since they were last seen. Apparently, the spell was mixed up and makes time pass more quickly instead of slowly. The war is not going well and Azrill has been needing their help. Immediately sends them off as members of his new War Council of New Avalon. 2016-04-07 3: Episode 1 Rogue Wizard pt. 1 There is a Wizard in a tower to the Northeast that has been causing the Kingdom a ''ton '' of trouble. Azrill asks that the party go take care him in any way necessary. Module. 2016-04-14 3: Episode 2 Rogue Wizard pt. 2 Moduling 2016-04-21 3: Episode 3 Rogue Wizard pt. 3 Moduling 2016-04-28 3: Episode 4 Rogue Wizard pt. 4 Module completed and the party returns to Azrill to discuss the current goings-on with the war. They help plan out what will happen. 2016-05-12 3: Episode 5 Tina Turner Time (or Rolling on the River) The party splits up and decides to go out into the world to deal with two separate problems concerning the current war effort. Basje City has been a constant battle ground and outside interference from other various factions could only harm the current status for New Avalon. Young Krow and Kain go to the Thaki Plains and meet with the newly formed WarBand Tribe of Natives to attempt to quell their desire to take back their rightful property. Krow meets with his father, Old Krow, and is granted a moment to meet with his uncle, Eliwusut, who has been unanimously elected as the leader of the WarBand. Krow's uncle agrees not to attack New Avalon while the common threat of the Dark Elf army is still a threat - but gets no guarantee that they won't turn their attention once that threat is removed. Krulok, Samwin, and Travers travel to Nikeah to investigate reports that shipments from the River City have begun to be late or disappear altogether. Once there, Travers discovers that his lost wife is being held there by one of the ancient houses of the city as a servant to the Lord of the House. The small party is granted a meeting with the city's Small Council of the 5 families where they discuss the various 'goings-on' of the city and are assured that nothing untoward is taking place, however, that Travers should not be in attendance to any future meetings with the 5 or risk damaging the Council's opinion of Avalon's "protection". On a small amount of reconnaissance, Krulok discovers that large portions of the city's shipments are being sold to the Dark Elf army at much higher rates than New Avalon has been paying. Samwin attempts to meet with the Small Council again but is unable to gain an audience. Krulok and Travers return to New Avalon while Samwin continues traveling East to the Osarian Forest to meet with the kingdom of the Elves. While there, Samwin learns that the Elves have no interest in attacking the Humans of the realm in any capacity and only seek to hold their borders against and and all attacking foes - especially any dark elves. Having been treated rather well by the Elves, Sawmin returns to New Avalon where the party awaits. On his travels, Samwin speaks with his god where he determines that the Dark Elves will attack Basje City first - when they attack the Human Kindom. 2016-05-19 3: Episode 6 Return to the Time Chamber pt. 1 The party decides that their first order of business will be to deal with the Small Council of Nikeah, however, they lack any sufficient force to stand any meaningful chance against the guards of the Council. They decide to try the Time Chamber once again after explicitly asking if it has been fixed. Azrill ensures them that his mages have fixed the chamber and that their time spent there will be productive. When the party steps into the chamber, they are inside of a dungeon riddled with traps and monsters that suspiciously seem to be laid out just for them. 2016-05-26 3: Episode 7 Return to the Time Chamber pt. 2 The party continues its journey through the dungeon and upon arrival to the end of the dungeon they meet a Great Wyrm Red Dragon named (INSERT NAME HERE) that explains to them that he was approached by the Elven Wizard, Archie, to create this dungeon for plane-wandering individuals like themselves and that it appears that Archie had tied the chamber to various planes to allow them diverse training opportunities. Once the Dragon leaves, the final monster of the dungeon is dispatched and the party attempts to return home. 2016-06-02 3: Episode 8 Japanese Tournament pt. 1 When the party steps into the 'return' portal they find themselves in a Japanese Feudal society-ridden island where they are clothed in the garb of competitors in some sort of tournament. The tournament appears to be for parties to compete in to win a decennially held 'strongest competitor' 5-day tournament where the winner(s) win a prize and glory. The party decides to eat at the local Noodle House where they meet the last winner - Marthysan - and procure room and board for the duration of the tournament. The party competes in the first round and individual members compete in the various exhibition matches and competitions in-between fighting rounds. 2016-06-23 3: Episode 9 Japanese Tournament pt. 2 The party competes in the following 2 rounds where they proceed to become favorites in the tournament while sweeping each of their exhibition events as well. Seeds of a gambling ring corruption have been found whilst playing some of the games in town. 2016-06-30 3: Episode 10 Japanese Tournament pt. 3 The party agrees to help the small island with a non-tournament issue - a reef dragon has been terrorizing the south shore for a number of years and the party agrees to kill the dragon for the opportunity to pilfer its treasure. Upon return, the party receives a request from Marthysan to meet him at the local noodle hut. When they arrive, they find that a group of assassins have been hired to kill them. Marthysan arrives just as the assassins have been dealt with and helps the party return to their rooms safely. 2016-07-07 3: Episode 11 Japanese Tournament pt. 4 The party awakes in the middle of the night to find Marthysan missing and go to find him at the docks. There, the party dispatches one of the remaining 4 teams in the tournament to help save Marthysan. The following morning, they once again sweep their exhibition events and then compete in the finals of the tournament - which they win - and receive the title of Grand Champions and an automatic invite to the next tournament in 10 years' time. The party returns from the Time Chamber and make the decision to deal with the trouble in Nikeah, first. 2016-07-14 3: Episode 12 We Have a Nikeah pt. 1 The party hires the airship to return to Nikeah and deal with the small council that has been trading with the Dark Elf army. The party requests an audience with the small council but when the meeting starts they discover that only 3 of the 5 families have shown up. Undeterred, the party announces their intention to free the city from the rule of the 5 families and are immediately set upon by the council guards. After painting the walls of the council room with blood, the party emerges to find the representative of the (INSERT NAME HERE) family who explains to them he got word of what was going on with the (INSERT NAME HERE) family and decided that their family would make a peace offering (the location of INSERT NAME HERE) in return for protection. He agrees to all of the party's demands - fealty, protection, and support - and now rules the city as Avalon's representative, alone. 2016-07-28 3: Episode 13 We Have a Nikeah pt. 2 The party proceeds immediately to INSERT NAME HERE's safe house where they lay waste to his guards, rescue his slaves (Travers' wife included), and behead him on the front lawn of the facility. The party then returns on the airship to New Avalon. When they break over the horizon - they see smoke rising from the walls of the palace. The battle for New Avalon has begun. 2016-08-04 3: Episode 14 Battle of New Avalon The party arrives and head immediately to the keep where they meet with Azrill to find out what they need to do as members of the War Council. First, they proceed to the docks where they take out a number of Dark Elf guards that were holding the city port and open up a channel for both civilians to escape as well as supplies to come in. They then proceed to the battlefield where they repel down to the rear line of the Dark Elf army that is laying siege to the walls of New Avalon. The party members each, individually, take out a number of the Dark Elf army's ballistae and trebuchet and celebrate their success of turning the tide of the battle. During the celebration, all eyes go to Azrill who has been shouting orders from the parapet of the keep. Azrill turns to see Trinthakis Warsong, leader of the Dark Elves, holding his son and wife hostage and when Azrill rushes to save her he is grabbed by Trinthakis and has his life essence drained from his body. While his attention is focused on Azrill, Trinthakis does not see Kruloc teleport behind him and prepare to hit him with every spell he has available. While Trinthakis is heavily wounded, he is not slain, and turns to (in turn) hit Kruloc with everything he has remaining. Kruloc perishes in the ensuing onslaught, however, while Trinthakis is gloating, Prince Anduin pulls the Holy Avenger from Azrill's sheath and stabs Trinthakis in the side. With his last remaining effort, Trinthakis teleports away - gravely wounded. Upon seeing their leader wounded, the remaining Dark Elf army attempts to flank the meager Avalonian defenses and just as they break the edge of the defense - they are slammed by a wall of force conjured by the arriving High Elf army from Osaria and Mage army from Kirin - which have been brought by the returning Wirt. The defense pushes back the Dark Elf army and the Dark Elves retreat into the distance. 2016-08-18 4: Episode 1 New Dawn The party has helped to prepare and are now attending the funeral of King Azrill and the subsequent coronation of Prince Anduin. Samwin has decided that his protection is insufficient to the party and has decided to return to his studies to better prepare for the dangers of the world (lamenting the fact that he was unable to protect Kruloc and Azrill with any sufficiency). Wirt has been working with the mages of Kirin to design a magical road that connects Kirin with New Avalon that will only allow those with fealty to the new Avalonian Alliance to use - and will always arrive at the wandering city of Kirin. 2016-08-25 4: Episode 2 Hunt for Warsong pt. 1 After the funeral, the party decides to begin hunting the wounded Trinthakis Warsong. Whilst researching his potential whereabouts, a Drow and human child are brought to King Anduin for questioning due to some claims they have raised. The Drow (E) claims that he and the child are from the future and are there to stop the potential end of the kingdom. He explains that he is the child of Trinthakis and Sasha Banks. He provides Sasha's family heirloom locket as proof and explains that he knows where Trinthakis is hiding and what he's planning. 2016-09-01 4: Episode 3 Hunt for Warsong pt. 2 The party, prohibitively, travels with E to a series of catacombs to the south where he claims Trinthakis is hiding to regain his strength. Yung Krow decides to stay behind and protect the king while the party leaves. While searching the catacombs, the party discovers a time bubble created by E and (INSERT NAME HERE)'s travel to the timeline. The party is discovered as they investigate the time bubble and fend off a host of Drow warriors who are watching a series of Goblin slaves. Upon dispatching their foes, the party frees the slaves and gains a helper in Babba and then discovers an imprisoned Sasha Banks... 2016-09-29 4: Episode 4 Hunt for Warsong pt. 3 Upon inspection of the discovered Sasha Banks, E declares that this is his mother from his timeline. (INSERT NAME HERE) teleports Sasha back to Yung Krow for her protection. The party questions Babba about the goings-on in the caverns and then proceeds further into the catacombs, discovering various traveling salesmen that do business with the Drow in the caves. After a trade deal goes south, the party slays some traders with bad intentions and Kain decides to wear one of the trader's heads as a warning going forward. 2016-10-13 4: Episode 5 Hunt for Warsong pt. 4 After spending days navigating the catacombs, the party finally pinpoints the location of Trinthakis and ambushes him while "feeding" on the life essence of slaves. Trinthakis holds nothing back, leaving a lasting impression on the party, but is finally slain with a killing blow from Kain. Kain removes the head of Trinthakis to "ensure" his actual death and the party returns to New Avalon, victorious... 2016-10-27 4: Episode 6 The Big Reveal Upon returning to New Avalon, Kain decides to seek out the counsel of Wirt where he strikes a bargain - he has discovered a way for both of them to become even more powerful... but it comes at a terrible price. The bargain is that their life essences are irreversibly tied, while one lives, the other does - but if one dies, they both do. With this deal in place, the two men trigger the Weave response and ascend to demi-godhood. Kain reveals that he had stolen Wirt's magic ring after he killed him and decided that the "answers it has revealed are too good to reject". Kain ascends to the god of destruction and Wirt ascends to the god of creation. 2016-11-03 4: Episode 7 Broken Fellowship The heroes are torn asunder and decide that, while they had helped the world, they may have inadvertently created the greatest evil the world had ever known. * Yung Krow decides to remain with the new king to help protect the kingdom. * Travers (with his wife) and Babba decide to sail west to discover new lands and adventures * E and (INSERT NAME HERE) figure out that they must gather mana across the plane to stay in the current timeline and set off to do so. * Kain (now taking on the name of Kruloktu) sets out to "remake the world in his image" * Wirt leaves New Avalon, determined to undermine the destruction of Kruloktu at every opportunity Through the 2016 Holiday Break and the first quarter of 2017, the players gave their intrepid DM a break and allowed him to play in another (unrelated) Campaign of their making. Time would pass, but they returned... 2017-03-09 5: Episode 1 Return of the Heroes